sonicfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric
Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric, é um jogo criado e desenvolvido para o Wii U publicado pela Sega e desenvolvido pela Big Red Botton Entretaimentque foi lançado em 11 de Novembro de 2014, em América do Norte e na Europa em 21 de novembro e no Japão, em 18 de dezembro de 2014. É um dos dois prequetés de videogame para o Sonic Boom série de televisão, sendo o outro Sonic Boom: despedaçado de cristal, e assim o terceiro e último jogo de vídeo na Nintendo parceria -Sega, sendo os dois anteriores Sonic Lost World e Mario & Sonic nos Sochi 2014 Jogos Olímpicos de Inverno. Enredo Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric segue Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Amy Rose, e Knuckles, enquanto lutam contra o malvado Dr. Eggman. No que pareceu como um dia normal para frustrar os planos do Dr. Eggman, o grupo encontrar-se em uma ilha onde eles encontram um antigo túmulo selado nas profundezas da ilha. Há, mais de 1000 anos. Sonic comete um pequeno erro e liberta acidentalmente um poderoso vilão que parece uma mistura de cobra com robô, membro de uma raça chamada os Ancients, chamado Lyric, que planeja conseguir energia suficiente para alimentar seu exército de robôs de guerra com os cristais do caos para destruir tudo que for orgânico e criar um mundo de metal retorcido e robôs. Para parar plano maligno do Lyric, o grupo deve colocar de lado suas diferenças e encontrar os cristais do Caos antes Lyric. As apostas nunca foram tão altos, e a única chance de superar Lyric é se unir e trabalhar como uma equipe. Jogabilidade Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric é um jogo de ação-aventura com uma forte ênfase na exploração e combate em comparação com o Sonic the Hedgehog anterior das parcelas. O jogo apresenta quatro personagens jogáveis, do Sonic, Tails, Knuckles e Amy. O jogo terá suporte multiplayer cooperativa local e é tipicamente alojados em torno de dois jogadores em modo co-op, com modos adicionais para até quatro jogadores local. No entanto, se um jogador está jogando sozinho, eles são autorizados a mudar para qualquer personagem em qualquer momento (similar aos vários jogos de vídeo Lego), enquanto o computador vai assumir o controle dos outros personagens. O jogo faz não suporte de multiplayer online, mas em vez disso apresenta multiplayer local. Cada personagem tem as suas próprias capacidades e mecânica de jogo para explorar as áreas e o meio ambiente. O Sonic pode usar a sua velocidade, chegar a áreas secretas com o Spin Dash e usar o Homing Attack, Knuckles pode se enterrar no subsolo por um tempo e subir ao longo das seções de parede marcadas, Tails pode voar e usar vários dispositivos e Amy pode usar seu martelo piko para balançar pólos. A jogabilidade também apresenta novas mecânicas, tais como o "Enerbeam", um dispositivo de tethering usado por todos os quatro personagens. Este dispositivo pode ser usado para realizar várias ações, tais como a suspensão de trilhos de excesso de velocidade, a remoção de escudos do inimigo, movendo-se switches e plataformas, inimigos rasos e jogá-los em qualquer direção e eles também desempenham um grande papel na luta contra os chefes também. A jogabilidade concentra-se frequentemente na cooperação entre os personagens, como trabalhar em equipe, utilizando Enerbeams usar Switches, mover plataformas ou empurrar minecarts, com controle de comutação do jogador entre vários personagens e usando suas habilidades para progredir. O jogo apresenta quatro níveis diferentes de jogar com três principais estilos de jogo: uma briga de chefe, um nível de velocidade e dois níveis de estilo aventura. Os níveis de estilo aventura apresenta-se mais lento e mais metódico no ritmo do jogo do que o outro o Sonic Hedgehog dos outros títulos. Habilidades dos personagens são diferentes e também permitem que os jogadores a tomar vários caminhos através dos níveis de aventura; O Sonic pode atravessar lacunas usando o Homing Attack enquanto Amy pode subir e balançar entre as plataformas rosa em uma seção side-scrolling clássico. Os níveis também apresentam diferentes coleções, algumas das quais só podem ser recolhidos por certos personagens com suas diferentes habilidades. Os níveis de velocidade servir como gateways do mundo do hub para os próprios níveis de aventura onde o jogador tem que correr em alta velocidade através de seções encheu-plataforma. Durante estes níveis, o jogador pode usar o Enerbeam tirolesa de lado a lado e também usar os diferentes personagens e suas habilidades especiais. Durante o jogo, os personagens podem oferecer dicas diferentes para o jogador através de conversa entre os personagens. Além disso, se o jogador tem problemas para obter através dos níveis, o computador irá ajudar o jogador mais com os outros personagens. Também ser atacado por um inimigo só vai fazer com que o jogador perca uma parcela de seus Anéis. Armas Além do tradicional estilo "beat-em-up" de combate no jogo, o jogador pode utilizar várias armas diferentes para a sua vantagem, semelhante ao Shadow the Hedgehog. Estas armas incluem: * Battle Trumpet:: Uma trombeta que age como uma arma. Ela dispara notas musicais coloridas em inimigos para danificá-los. * Cyclone Blaster: Um revólver que cria um poderoso furacão para dispersar inimigos, danificando-os, ao mesmo tempo. * Mudar Explosão: Um botão vermelho no chão. Quando pressionado, ele cria uma poderosa explosão para destruir os inimigos. É uma das armas mais fortes do jogo. * Explosion Switch: A espada, que tem a forma de uma pena. Além de inimigos prejudiciais pelo contato, cria-se uma pequena rajada de vento, tornando-se útil a uma distância. * Hand Gun: Uma arma que, quando acionado, produz uma luva branca para bater inimigos nas redondezas, danificando-os fortemente. * Water Balloon: Um balão que, devido ao seu conteúdo aquoso, pode curto-circuito os inimigos robô no jogo. Desenvolvimento Desenvolvimento para Sonic Boom começou em 2011, quando a Sega foi para a recém-formada BigRedButton Entretenimento, composta por ex-Naughty Dog (os criadores do Jak e Daxter e Bater Bandicoot série), High Impact Games e funcionários Pesado Ferro Studios. O jogo estava em desenvolvimento antes da parceria Nintendo-Sega, mas Sonic Boom foi adicionado ao contrato exclusivo Nintendo. Desenvolvimento de redesign do Sonic passou por um longo processo antes de os desenvolvedores decidiram ficar com o projeto "Scarf sonic". Em uma entrevista com JamesGames com Stephen Frost, ele revelou que ambas as versões terão uma história separada e espera que alguns personagens pode vir para o jogo. Produtor Stephen Frost afirma esses novos jogos são essencialmente a evolução final do conflito principal da franquia:. Natureza versus tecnologia. Atualizações Patches para Sonic Boom Rise of Lyric foi lançado para corrigir várias falhas no jogo. É mais de 1GB de tamanho e contém uma série de correções e atualizações para o sistema, incluindo: Prevenção de Knuckles "salto infinito". Algumas barreiras de nível adicionado para evitar o jogador de escapar do mapa. Melhoria framerate durante seções de velocidade Loops são "menos agitado" Melhorias de iluminação menores Melhoradas sombras Personagens Jogáveis * Sonic the hedgehog * Amy Rose * Miles "Tails" Prower * Knuckles the Echidna De outros * Dr. Eggman * Lyric the Last Ancient * Shadow the Hedgehog * Metal Sonic Fases Lyric's Tomb Túmulo de Lyric é o primeiro nível no jogo. É constituída uma floresta exuberante antes levando a um antigo túmulo onde Lyric foi preso em por mil anos. É aqui Sonic Team é encurralado pelo Dr. Eggman e acidentalmente libertam Lyric. Abandoned Research Facility É o segundo nível no jogo. Aparentemente, uma antiga fábrica industrial, ele está coberta de musgo mostrando sinais de que ele foi abandonado por um longo tempo. Sonic Team vêm aqui para encontrar o cristal do sol. Lyric's Weapon Facility É o terceiro nível no jogo e diretamente segue a facilidade de pesquisa abandonada. É uma instalação de armas avançado 1000 anos atrás, que serve como a base de Lyric das operações no momento anterior à sua prisão. Sonic e Tails vem aqui para encontrar o mapa da Lyric para encontrar os cristais do caos. The Pit É o quarto nível do jogo e segue diretamente do Rio Rush. É uma área florestal de mundo aberto que, eventualmente, leva a uma área de mineração industrial. Sonic Team vêm aqui para encontrar o cristal vermelho do Chaos. Slowpoke Isle È o quinto nível no jogo. É uma ilha que abriga aldeias para tartarugas antropomórficas e tem desfiladeiros e ruínas dos antigas. Sonic Team vêm aqui para encontrar o cristal do caos. Ocean Purification Plant É o sexto nível no jogo. É uma instalação subaquática que sua principal função é a poluição fora jogar resíduos tóxicos nos oceanos. Sonic e Amy vir aqui para encontrar a Cristal do Caos Tidal . Creeper Gorge É o sétimo nível no jogo. É uma montanha rochosa que se caracteriza pelas videiras que vivem com espinhos rosa que se movem como um perigo em caminhos difíceis. Sonic Team vêm aqui para encontrar o Cristal do Crepúsculo. Sky Citadel É o oitavo nível no jogo. É uma cidade flutuante formada ruínas antigas em céus sobre a ilha bygone que é muito instável. Sonic Team vêm aqui para encontrar o Cristal do Céu, apenas para Lyric roubar todos os seus cristais. Lyric's Lair É o nono nível e último do jogo. É uma fortaleza escura, mecânica construída ao gosto de Lyric e de seu desejo de um dia povoar o mundo com a tecnologia e exterminar todas as formas de vida orgânica. Ele também abriga uma maciça sentinela do exército de robôs que Lyric e seus planos para conquistar o mundo com esse exército. Sonic Team devem vir aqui parar derrotar Lyric e seus planos. Elenco de Dubladores Categoria:Jogos